Wise Girl on Valentine's Day
by Artemis Sherwood
Summary: Annabeth Valentine's Day Percy to the rescue! Please R&R. Thanks.


***A/N-My friend Annabeth Supporter has just recruited me to PJO, so I'm not perfect at forming the characters, etc. Sorry. GO PERCABETH! ***

_(Annabeth's POV)_

It was Saint Valentine's Day, the worst day of the year. And to make it worse, the entire Aphrodite cabin was pestering me about Percy. The newest girl, Luceline Boyd, kept making kissing noises whenever Percy walked by or smiled at me.

I had been harboring my feelings for Percy for a while, ever since we had met Nico de Angelo, actually. Sometimes I would find myself crying, simply because he hadn't said more than ten words to me. _'Pull yourself together, Annabeth. You are a daughter of Athena who is hopelessly in love with the son of Poseidon! Get a grip on reality!' _I would often tell myself.

The day passed by torturously slow; I spent most of my time at the shooting range. A thin layer of sweat had begun to cover my forehead and shoulders, reminding me of the outrageous heat. _'Damn it, Apollo. Do you have to make it so hot?'_ I noticed almost immediately the heat became bearable. _'Nice cover, Mr. Haiku-Man.'_

Deciding to try and relax, I headed down to the creek. Which probably wasn't a good idea, considering the fact that all the water did was remind me of Percy. Taking off my shoes and socks and rolling up my faded blue jeans, I stepped into the cool water.

_(Percy's POV)_

'_Where is Annabeth Chase when you need her?' _I asked myself while searching for her all over camp. I had gotten her a gift for Valentine's Day, despite her deep hatred of the holiday. Suddenly my son of Poseidon senses told me Annabeth was in the creek, deep in thought. _'There you are, you little sneak,' _I thought slyly.

Carefully creeping through the trees, I spotted Annabeth standing in the middle of the creek, water rushing up to her knees. Her eyes were closed and her hair was playing wildly in the wind around her face. _'It's now or never, Percy.'_

Stepping into the water, I inched closer and closer to her. I suddenly realized tears running down her cheeks.

She mumbled to herself, "Get over him, Annabeth. He never has and never will love you." _'Who couldn't love Annabeth?' _"Percy Jackson will never want to be with you."

I wanted to gasp in shock, but kept my mouth shut knowing it would give me away. I wanted to scream at her, 'I DO love you, Annabeth! I always have loved you, and nothing can make me stop!'

I concentrated, praying to Aphrodite, Athena, and Poseidon all at once. _'Oh most high gods, please give me the strength to tell Annabeth I love her. She means the world to me and I can't let her hurt like this.' _I could've sworn I heard my father whisper something to the effect of _'Tell her before you lose her.'_

Gathering my courage, I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. She gasped and turned around, but as soon as she saw me her frown grew into a smile.

"Percy!" she yelped. "How dare you sneak up on me like that!"

I smiled. She was so adorable when she was mad at me. "Sorry, Wise Girl, but I couldn't help myself."

Her smile grew even bigger, then instantly faded. "H-How long have you been here, Percy?" she asked seriously.

I knew I couldn't straight up lie to her, I didn't have that good of a poker face. But I guess my silence told her all she needed to know. Her eyes lowered, staring at the churning water.

"Well?" she questioned.

" 'Well' what?"

"Aren't you going to laugh at me? Aren't you going to tell me what a fool I am?"

I shook my head. "You know, the thought never entered my mind."

Another tear escaped from beneath her eyelids. "Don't you dare mess with me, son of Poseidon, or I swear to the gods I'll-"

Without thinking, (as usual), I had quickly wrapped my arms around her waist, pulled her towards me, and pressed my lips against hers. She drew back in shock at first, then leaned into me. I felt her slender arms wrap around my neck; oh boy. I could've sworn I felt sparks fly between us then.

_(Annabeth's POV)_

'_Oh my gods, Percy Jackson is kissing me. Percy Jackson is kissing _me_! PERCY JACKSON IS KISSING ME!'_ I never thought I'd live to see the day when Percy would take me in his arms and kiss me.

Pulling away, he rested his forehead against mine.

"You know, Annabeth," he whispered. "I have a little something for you."

I dared not hope. "W-What? You-you got s-something for me?"

He dug around in his front jeans pocket, eyebrows brought together in confusion. His eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, here it is!" Smiling, he handed me a small black box.

"What _is_ this, Percy?"

"Just open it, Wise Girl."

I did; I gasped in utter shock. "Oh, Percy! You shouldn't have!"

Inside the box was a beautiful silver chain with a silver and gold owl pendant. It shone in the sunlight.

"I love it!"

"Good. Now let me put it on for you." I let him. "There, now you look stunning! A true daughter of Athena!"

I smiled, staring up at the boy I had grown to love so deeply. "I love you, Perseus Jackson."

"And I love you, Annabeth Chase."

He lowered his head and kissed me again and again and again…


End file.
